Just Like Gwen and Gavin
Just Like Gwen and Gavin is the 12th episode of Season 6 on WB drama Gilmore Girls. Synopsis LORELAI FINDS OUT ABOUT APRIL – Knowing he has let too much time go by, Luke (Scott Patterson) is still unable to tell Lorelai (Lauren Graham) about the existence of his 12-year-old daughter, April (Vanessa Marano), and he is thrown into a panic when April wants to hang out with him at the diner. When April and Lorelai both show up at the diner and begin chatting, April innocently explains that Luke is her father. Lorelai tries to be supportive, even offering to postpone the wedding date, but Luke's reaction to this idea leaves her confused and hurt. Back at Yale, Logan (Matt Czuchry) takes unusual steps to win Rory (Alexis Bledel) back, and the newspaper staff rebels against Paris (Liza Weil) reign of terror at the Yale Daily News. Meanwhile, Stars Hollow holds its annual Winter Carnival, and Lorelai and Rory run a booth featuring their dog, Paul Anka, as a fortune teller. Plot Luke is showing signs that he hasn't slept much. Lorelai wakes up so early that she gets a lot done. Kirk is organizing the Winter Carnival. Lorelai and Rory volunteer to man a carnival booth called "The Amazing Doggy Swami." At the inn, Lorelai takes care of the New England Maple Syrup Council. Zach is jealous of the time Lane is spending with a 30-year-old Asian man named Joe. At the Yale Daily News, Paris is making everyone except Rory uncomfortable with her demands, expectations and ideas. Later, the reporters gather together and talk about Paris and the fact that they think the paper is going down hill. The reporters don't ask Rory to be part of their discussion since she's living with Paris. But Rory sees the reporters in their meeting and they confide in her. Logan tries to mend his relationship with Rory by hiring the coffee cart guy to follow Rory around all day so she has instant access to coffee. Logan drops by the Inn to get help from Lorelai in regards to his relationship with Rory. Last but not least, Lorelai finds out about Luke's kid, April, and Luke asks Lorelai to postpone their wedding. Starring :Lauren Graham as Lorelai Gilmore :Alexis Bledel as [[Rory Gilmore|'Rory Gilmore']] :Melissa McCarthy as [[Sookie St. James|'Sookie St. James']] :Scott Patterson as [[Luke Danes|'Luke Danes']] :Keiko Agena as [[Lane Kim|'Lane Kim']] :Liza Weil as [[Paris Geller|'Paris Geller']] :Sean Gunn as [[Kirk Gleason|'Kirk Gleason']] :Matt Czuchry as [[Logan Huntzberger|'Logan Huntzberger']] Recurring cast :Emily Kuroda as [[Mrs. Kim|'Mrs. Kim']] :Sally Struthers as [[Babette Dell|'Babette Dell']] :Liz Torres as [[Miss Patty|'Miss Patty']] :Michael Winters as [[Taylor Doose|'Taylor Doose']] :Todd Lowe as [[Zack Van Gerbig|'Zack Van Gerbig']] :Vanessa Marano as [[April Nardini|'April Nardini']] :Devon Michaels as [[Bill|'Bill']] Co-Starring :Amy Sloan as Sheila :Rona Benson as Joni :Adam Hendershott as A.K. :Lucy Butler as Maggie :Kyle Chavarria as Megan :Lexi Ainsworth as Tillie :Brian Treitler as Ben Guest starring :Chase Kim as Joe :Sherilyn Fenn as Anna Nardini Trivia *The Gilmore Guys unearthed the letter Lorelai writes for Logan to give to Rory, that mends fences for the coupleGilmore Guys Tweet (28 March 2016), which is never shown in the episode. Photos 612meeting.jpeg 612.jpeg Just Like Gwen and Gavin.JPG 612booth.jpeg 612still.jpg 6-12.png Notes and references Category:Episodes Category:Season 6